1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for forming a glass-plastic composite, and more particularly to a method for forming a glass-plastic composite by injection molding. The invention also relates to a glass-plastic composite made according to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In consumer electronics products (for example, mobile phones, electronic appliances, computers, or the like), parts of vehicles, or toys, an outer casing thereof is usually made of glass, metal or plastic. When the outer casing is made from a glass substrate, a plastic material is usually combined with the glass substrate so as to obtain balanced properties of the plastic and glass materials.
Conventionally, the plastic material is bonded to the glass substrate using an adhesive. Specifically, the adhesive is applied on the plastic material or the glass substrate, followed by positioning the plastic material relative to the glass substrate, heating the adhesive, and compressing the plastic material against the glass substrate. The processing procedure using the adhesive is relatively complicated. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the precision of positioning the plastic material relative to the glass substrate.
In view of the aforesaid, it is desirable in the art to provide an improved method for bonding a plastic material to a glass substrate.